


Love is Strange

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Awkward Crush, Caring, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, Lots of cuddles, Love, Love Confessions, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Seriously this whole thing is just a big ball of fluff and smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, and kissing, and sex, and smiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: My playthrough of Life is Strange was ages ago but I decided to write this fic anyway. Based off of the way Max (at least to me and how I played through) seemed to have a bit of a crush on Kate and inspired by how adorable I think their relationship could’ve been.Max uses her gift to stop her friend Kate from killing herself and to bring down the people responsible, in doing so she opened Arcadia Bay up to a dangerous threat, so she sacrifices her powers to end the tornado and the threat to Arcadia bay (while also keeping her best friend Chloe alive) Back at Blackwell Max has been getting ready for Kate's return, but nothing can prepare for what happens when she does...Kate Marsh has had a huge crush on Max Caufield since the first time she’d met her and for a while Kate repressed and denied her feelings out of fear and shame, but after Max saved her life she couldn’t deny her feelings anymore. She was in love with Max Caufield, she had been for a while and with her return to Blackwell academy it was finally time to do something about it.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start in episode 2, with Kate's suicide attempt, then from there it'll diverge from the main story of the game and pick up afterwords, I (and plenty of others) hated the ending to Life Is Strange (The whole two choices thing and one of them was that EVERYTHING you just did is reset felt kind of like a slap in the face) so in this Max uses, and subsequently loses, her powers stopping the tornado and saves both the town and Chloe. 
> 
> Even though Pricefield seems like the more obvious ship here, I liked Kate and again I felt like Max had a bit of a crush on her. I also got some crush-y vibes from Kate too. I don't know maybe it was just my imagination...but that's why im letting my imagination roam free here. I hope you enjoy!

 “Max!? What are you doing here?"

 Max slowly reached her hand out towards her friend Kate, who was currently standing on the nearby ledge and about to jump. Max stumbled forward, her head felt like it was going to explode. The cost of whatever the hell time freezing magic she just managed to pull off. That was the first time her powers ever did  _that._  

 "Don't come near me! Max seriously, do not come near me! I will jump!"

 "Okay! Okay! I'm right here Kate" Max said, raising her hands up "let's talk, please"

 "Oh Max, I know you want to help me. I love that you stepped up to David for me, but...that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

 "You matter! And not just to me!"

 "I do want to believe that.." Kate sniffled. The rain felt like it was coming down harder now. 

 "Kate, you're life is still yours. And we can still fix things. Let me help you, like how I helped with David or how I remove all that awful crap people drew on your room slate" Max took a careful step forward.

 "I-I'm glad to hear you worry about me...that makes me feel better..." Max couldn't tell if Kate was being genuine or not. Her voice was monotone now, and filled with sadness.

 "Of course I worry! You're my friend Kate, I care about you, alot" Max cautiously took another step towards Kate.

"I...I did feel better talking to you on the phone...I always feel...loke you actually listen"

"Kate please trust me! Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now, I know I can. This morning I erased a weblink to the video...it was written on one of the shower room mirror's."

 "Seriously? Th-thank you...so much. The fa t that y-you don't care about that video and that you came up here to stop me...means alot..."

 Kate seems almost ready to come down, just a little more talking Max.

"I care about you. And I believe you  _were_ drugged, and I will make whoever's responsible pay"

 "You sound so persuasive Max...if only..."

 "Kate, I believe you" Max closed more of the remaining distance between them. "Will you believe me? You don't have to do this..." Max sounded like she was on the verge of tears now. 

 "Max...I'm living in a nightmare and I can't wake up...unless I put myself to sleep...then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body, I'm already on the internet forever...No wonder they call it a "web"- nothing ever gets out..like my video. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything..."

 Not good, not good, not good.

 "Kate be strong, please, we can beat the bullies, together. That's the only we can against them"

 "You really think so? I dont believe in miracles anymore either..."

 "But I do. And you are part of the reason why. Of you come down so I can tell you more...please.."

 "You're such a good oerson Max...even if youre full of crap. But I-I'll...I'll come with you...you're my friend" Kate was seeming more and more out of it. She was obviously having a mental breakdown. Max was getting moreand more worried.

 "Forever. Can we hug on it?" Max stepped just in front of Kate and held out her arms.

 "No!" Kate shook her head, and Max instinctively took a step back. "No! Nobody cares about me! Stop!" 

 "I do Kate! And so does your father...I saw the card from him. You can count on me and him, he clearly loves you without question."

 "Dad does care even though I hurt him...he's the only one I know truly believes in me anymore..."

 "I do too Kate, please" Max reached her hand out towards Kate. Kate slowly reached out and took it. Kate fell to her knees, and Max quickly wrapped her in a hug. 

 "I'm sorry...sorry..."

 "What're you talking about? You just saved me from having to talk in class" Max said with a soft smile. She held Kate tighter and softly kissed the top of her head. 

***

 Max and Chloe were in the hospital parking lot sitting in Chloe's truck. Max was nervously wringing her hands while gazing soulfully out the window.

 "Earth to Max" Chloe said. She waved her hands in front of Max's face to try to get her attention. Which it of course did.

 "Sorry...I kinda...zoned out"

 "That's putting it mildly, we've been sitting here for 30 minutes while you've just been staring out the damn window. Are we going in or not?"

 "Ye-yeah...just give me a few minutes I-"

 "Max! We've been sitting here for a half-hour how much longer do you need?"

 "I-I just...I don't know..."

 "Don't know what?"

 "What...to do or say...I...I care about her alot and I don't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and hurt her or..."

 Chloe had never seen Max this flustered before, which was saying something, she was used to Max being weird, quirky, and flustered. That was Max's natural charm, that combined with her somehow likeable hipster vibe. 

  "Hey calm down" Chloe rested a hand on Max's shoulder "It already seems like you know what to say"

 Max looked confused. Chloe rolled her eyes.

 "Dude, just tell her that you care about her and work from there. I think, especially right now, that that's something Kate needs to hear. That people care about her. So why don't you go in and tell your friend you care about her"

 Max laughed. "Look at you, getting all mushy" 

 Chloe rolled her eyes again. "Shut up and let's goooo" She said, dramatically throwing her head back. 

 "Okay okay, we're going" Max laughed. 

 They exited the truck and entered the hospital building. They walked up to the nearby desk and were greeted by a smiling woman with blonde hair.

 "Hi. Can I help you with something?" She asked. 

 "Yeah, um, we're here to see our friend Kate Marsh. Could you tell us what room she's in?"

 "Certainly, let me just look her up real quick" a few strokes of a keyboard and mouse clicks later the woan informed them that Kate was in room 308. So that's where they went.

 Max politely knocked on the open door frame. The sound got Kate's attention. As soon as she looked up from her coloring books and seen Max, her face instantly lit up. 

 "Max!" 

 "Hey Kate" Max waved.

 "Please come in" Kate said and waved them over. "It's so good to see you Max"

 "It's good to see you too, Kate. How've you've been?"

 "Okay...all things considered" 

 "I'm glad to hear it" Max said. She reached out and gingerly rested her hand on top of Kate's. Their eyes breifly met and they shared a smile. Kate shifted her gaze away from Max's face. 

 "Max...I just....wanted to say...thank you. For saving me...again..." Using her thumb Max soothingly rubbed the back of Kate's hand. 

 "You don't have to thank me Kate. I'll always save you, I promise" Max squeezed Kate's hand. "Just please...don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

 Kate smiled softly and nidded her head. "I promise" Their eyes met again.

 "I care about you Kate. I want you to know you can always talk to me, I'm always here for you"

 Kate's smile grew wider. She stared silently into Max's eyes, finding herself lost in them.

 Chloe, who had intently been watching the pair interact with raised eyebrows, was now putting the pieces together. She mentally laughed at how long it had taken her. Of course they were together. It all made sense now. The only thing that didn't was Max not telling her. Chloe resigned to ask Max later. In the meantime she was studying the two of them with interest. She had never actually seen the two of them together before, though Max talked about her alot.  _Which makes more sense now._ Chloe thought. The two of them seemed to.. click. Kinda like her and Amber...

 "Well, I've gotta go Kate. Gotta get back. I promise I'll come and see you later." 

 "Okay." Kaye smiled "Goodbye Max, see you soon...and thank you...for everything" 

 "Of course Kate" 

 Once Max and Chloe were out of the hospital Chloe "lightly" punched Max's arm.

 "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Max asked angrily. She sripped walking and started rubbing her arm.

 "Dude! I get it's been a while but you could've told me!"

 "Told you what?" Max asked, now she wasn't angry, jusy pretty confused. 

 "That you and Kate...are you know..." Chloe held two fingers up in a 'V' shape and did the same with her other hand, then she made a (according to Max) rather childish gesture. 

 Max's cheeks burned bright red. "Wha-!? No! We are not! We are not-doing that...why would you think that!?" 

 "I dunno, seemed kinda obvious to me. You two are hella into each other" 

 "What!?" Max's cheeks, if possible, were brighter than before. "N-no we're not...we're just friends"

 "Riiight. Whatever you say Max..."

 "Chloe!"

 "What? I was agreeing with you!" 

 Max laughed "You can be so annoying sometimes y'know that?"

 "Nope. But I do know you've got a crush on Kate"

 "I do not!"

 "Max and Kate sitting on a tree..."

 "Quit acting like a child!"

 "Only if you admit that you like Kate"

 "I do not..." Max sighed. "You're never letting this go are you?" 

 Chloe laughed. "Nope"

 _Well,_ Max thought,  _Chloe is my best friend..._

 "Okay...well..." Max rubbed her arm again. "Maybe a little..."

 "I knew it! Well not exactly, but I knew it!"

 "Will you shut up?" Max said with a smile.

 Chloe grabbed Max's hand and pulled her towards the truck. "Come on, you have to tell me more!"

 


	2. Losing my religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter (and the rest from now on) will be set after the events of the game. 
> 
> Kate returns to Blackwell Academy. Max and Kate's relationship takes a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2/19/19 
> 
> This chapter is very heavily inspired by Precious Love an xxx comic by SaMelodii, you can find it pretty much on any comic xxx site or by google searching the author.
> 
> I recommended checking it out! ; )

 "Are you ready?" Max asked. She squeezed Kate's hand. Kaye nodded her response and Max opened the dormitory doors. They walked hand in hand to Kate's room, stopping just outside the door. 

"Here we are" Max said, smiling. "I'm glad to hear your parents decided to let you stay"

 "Honestly Max...I'm a bit nervous to be back...after everything that happened I..." Kate gasped as Max suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

  "It's okay. I was able to keep my promise to you. I took down the people responsible for the video, and for Rachel." Max soothingly rubbed Kate's back. "I promise I'll always protect you"

 Kate sniffled and rubbed away the rogue tears in her eyes and together they entered Kate's dorm room. To Kate's surprise the room was spotless. 

 "Max did you..?" 

 "Yeah. It took a while to tidy yp. A few of the other girls wanted to help but it didn't really feel right...having them in here I mean. So I did it by myself...for when you came back"

 "This is...sweet of you Max. Thank you"

 "I was more than happy to do it" Max patted the spot next to her on the bed. Kate happily sat down beside her. "So...how are you feeling?"

 "Alot better now! Thanks to you. You know, a lot of people came to see me while I was in the hospital, even Victoria... but I-I missed you the most Max...it felt really lonely without you there..." Max placed her hand over Kate's. Kate stared at it, her heart was beating like crazy. 

 "I promise you will never be lonely again Kate" Max said, she pulled her into a hug. When they pulled back Kate looked...weird.

 "I'm sorry about this Max..."

 "Sorry about wha-?" Kate suddenly kissed her. "MMPH!" Kate pulled back.

 "Sorry...I-" Max interrupted Kate this time. Neither woman parted this time. Before long the two were making out. Max slid her hands under Kate's butt and lifted her onto her lap. The pair continued their make-out session, which was getting hotter and hotter...

 They slowly parted lips, their foreheads were touching and they were breathing in huffs.

 "Kate...d-do you really want to go through with...what I think is about to happen here..."

 "You know, I did a lot more than just draw and color while I was in the hospital...I thought a lot about you, Max. And what you really mean to me...I also thought about how my family, freinds, and my church would react if they knew...but-but I also realized, when I needed help the most, they weren't there...you were the only one who cared. You're like my own gaurdian angel Max. So, yeah I'm sure, I'm more than sure...I'm ready to...give myself to you"

 "O-okay...if you're ready"

 Kate smiled and started taking her clothes off. First her jacket, then her shirt, pants were next. Max sat on the edge of Kate's bed, mouth agape. Kate was so damn beautiful. 

 "Max...could you...undress too? It um, feels a little...awkward doing this alone"

 Max nodded and slipped her arms out from her jacket. She lifted her shirt over her head and kicked off her pants. Now they were both standing in the middle of Kate's room in their underwear. They both silently stared at the other. Kate was the first to undo her bra. Max quickly followed suit. They both slid off their panties. They were eyeing each other up and down, taking in the others naked beauty. 

 Max closed the short distance between them, she took Kate's face in her hands and kissed her. 

 Kate tentatively placed her hands on Max's hips. Her touch felt cold but  _really_ good. Kate slowly snaked her her hands up Max's body towards her breasts. She cupped them gently, giving them an equally soft squeeze. Max moaned in response to Kate's continued gentle exploration and groping.

 Max stopped kissing Kate's lips and instead started kissing her neck, causing Kate to start moaning now. Max placed her hands on Kate's hips and slid them back towards her ass. Max went back to kissing Kate. With her hands still firmly on Kate's butt Max slowly moved them towards the nearby desk. Kate bumped into it but didn't stop kissing Max. Max helped Kate onto the desk and attacked her neck with kisses. She trailed them down along her body. She cupped Kate's right breats with her corresponding hand and took the erect nipple in her mouth. Max's sucking and nibbling were driving Kate crazy. Max switched breasts, repeating the same actions to the same result. 

 "Let's move this to the bed shall we?" Max said. Kate wrapped her legs around Max's waist as she was picked up. Max carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She climbed onto the bed and positioned herself above Kate. She kissed her whilst sliding her hand down her body, stopping to lightly tug the small triangular patch of hair just above Kate's pussy. Max continued. As soon as Max's fingers brushed over her clit Kate maoned, loudly. Using her middle finger Max very slowly entered Kate's warm and welcoming wetness. Kate's moaning and breathing picked up as Max slid her ring finger inside next. Max lightly placed her thumb over Kate's clit, she began tracing a small circular pattern over it. Next Max started moving her fingers, slowly at first, eventually she quickened the pace. Max curled her fingers inside of Kate sending her over the edge. Max wasn't finished with Kate yet though. She slid off the bed and onto her knees. 

 "Max...what're you doing?" Kate's question was quickly answered. Max brushed her tongue up and down the length of Kate's beautiful pussy. "Aah! Aaah! God..Max!" Max kept licking. "Don't stop!" Kate said. Max had no intention of stopping. Max spread Kate's lips and inserted her tongue, she gently explored and licked Kate's walls. Soon Max added her fingers to the mix. She wanted Kate to cum again. 

 "Aaaah! Mmm! Fu-Max!" 

 Max licked up as much of the sweet liquid as her tongue could find before pulling it out. She climbed back on the bed and kissed Kate. She then settled down and cuddled up next to her.

 "I love you, Max" Kate softly said. Max lifted her head and looked at Kate in awe. That was...surprising to hear so soon. Not that Max minded.

 "I...I love you too, Kate" Kate smiled wide and giggled like a schoolgirl. Which come to think of it she was. Max kissed Kate again and hugged her as best she could in the position she was in. 

 "Max...you didn't get to...y'know..."

 "It's okay" Max reassured her.

 "But I...I want to make you feel good too" Kate shyly said.

 "Okay...."

 "How should we...?"

 "I have an idea that'll make us both feel good...if you're up for it" Max said.

Kate softly smiled and nodded. 

 Max lifted Kate's left leg and settled in between it and her other one. She lifted her left leg and placed it over Kate's right one. Max moved her hip foward and began grinding her pussy against Kate's. Soon they were both moaning. A little bit later and they were both cumming. 

 Coming down off their orgasms Max and Kate cuddled back up together. Max pulled the covers over their still naked bodies.

 "Max...I meant what I said earlier...I really do love you. I...I um think I have for a while now...I just sort've denied it or repressed it or whatever. My while life I've gone to church and I believed what I was told...one of the things I was told was that homosexuality was...was...wrong...but this doesn't feel wrong Max. It can't be. I love you"

 "I love you too, Kate. I don't care if it is wrong. As corny as it sounds I've been in love with you as soon as I first seen you. You're so beautiful and amazing Kate...I-I almost can't believe this is happening...I'm so happy Kate" Max flung her arms around Kate's neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. 

 "I'm so happy too, Max." Kate returned the kiss with equal passion. "Does...does this mean that...we're...together?"

 "I, uh...do you want it to?" 

 Kate vigorously nodded her head. Max smiled and hugged her. "Than yes, it does"

 “Max...I’m not sure if...I’m ready to tell anyone...about us, right now that is, I mean after everything that happened and...”

 “Kate calm down. It’s okay, if you’re not ready to tell anyone yet we won’t. Okay?”

 Kate nodded her head. “Thank you for understanding Max. I do want to be with you, and I do want people to know...just not now...people are finally starting to forget about that stupid video and they’re finally leaving me alone. I don’t want to give anybody another way to hurt me. Or to hurt you”

 Max wrapped Kate in another hug. “It’s okay, Kate, I get it. I don’t need everyone to know. I just need you”

 “I...I need you too, Max”

 With Kate’s nerves calmed the couple laid back in bed and cuddled up, Max had no intention of leaving the bed tonight. Max softly kissed Kate’s forehead before whispering. “I love you Kate Marsh”

 “I love you too Max Caufield” 

 They laid quietly together a few more minutes before Max broke the silence once more. 

 “Kate, can I tell Chloe..? About us I mean, she’s my best friend and I can’t lie to her, I know she won’t say anything and...”

 “It’s okay Max, you can tell her. I like Chloe, I only ever met her a few times through Rachel, but she was always nice to me. She seems like a good person”

 “She is, even if she won’t admit it. Thank you” Max kissed Kate to show her thanks. “I don’t know about you but I’m tired...why don’t we get some sleep?” Kate nodded and rolled on to her side, letting Max be the big spoon. Max wrapped her arm around Kate and pulled herself in close. For once they were both excited for what the future held for them, because they had each other. Forever and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ❤
> 
> P.s For those who already read this chapter I added on to it, felt a little short plus I’d meant to add in something about them keeping their relationship a secret for now.


	3. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Max spend quality couple time together. Chloe and Max catch up at the two whales diner.

  Max slowly blinked her eyes open, the morning light seeped through the blinds opposite the bed. Max rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in Kate’s dorm. She looked down and seen Kate’s sleeping figure underneath the covers. Last night hadn’t been a dream then. Her and Kate had had sex and decided to start dating. Huh. There was a mix of emotions forming inside of Max. She felt happy, scared, a bit anxious but mostly she felt excited at the thought of being with Kate. She wondered how Kate felt about all of this. Probably the same, Max figured. She smiled and laid back down, cuddling up to her new girlfriend.  _Girlfriend._ That felt kinda weird to say, good but weird. Max had never had a girlfriend before...or boyfriend but she wasn’t really the boyfriend type. Max had known she was gay since she was younger. At the time she’d had a crush on her best friend Chloe, it had taken her a while to figure out what her feelings meant, she hadn’t quite pieced it all together until her and her parents moved to Seattle. Eventually her crush faded and Max kept living life. She never ‘came out’ so to speak, she didn’t know if her parents knew or not or if anyone really did but she figured it was her business, and she’d tell them when she was ready. The only people who knew were Chloe and now Kate, and she only told Chloe after Chloe had called her out for having a crush on Kate. (though by then it was pretty obvious)

 After everything that’d happened with Kate last night Max was wondering if she should come out. It’s not like she was really keeping her sexuality a secret, the subject had just never really come up before. With her and Kate being together now it seemed as good a time as any, even though they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Hmm. Max wasn’t sure what to do. Eventually Max decided she could still come out and not tell everyone about her and Kate. Though now she worried if she did come out people might put it together, and she didn’t want to hurt Kate. Plus there was the chance not everyone would be supporting, Max imagined her parents would be but still wasn’t sure, then there were her friends to consider, again she imagined they would be but couldn’t be entirely sure. Chloe had been though. After Max came out to her Chloe confided she was bi-sexual, she even told Max that her and Rachel had been together, before everything happened. 

 Max pondered her decisions for a while longer, eventually the familiar buzzing of her phone drew her out of her train of thought. Max fumbled through her clothes, which were still on Kate’s floor, until she found her phone. She had a new message from Chloe.

  _Chloe- Hey, what happened to you last night? I thought you were gonna come over? -9:47_

 Crap. After all that happened with Kate she completely forgot about hanging out with Chloe. 

  _Max- Sorry! I was hanging out with Kate and I guess I got a little distracted.- 9:48_

_Chloe- Oh? -9:48_

_Max- ...  -9:48_

_Chloe- Come on! You’ve gotta tell me what happened...did you two bang?- 9:49_

_Max- Grow up!  -9:49_

_Chloe- Sorry. - 9:49_

_Chloe- But did you though? Come on give me deets!- 9:50_

_Max- No! - 9:50_

_Chloe- No you didn’t bang or no you’re not giving me the details? Or both?-9:51_

_Max- Ugh! Fine! Yes, we...did. Are you happy? -9:53_

_Chloe-  Not as happy as you are I bet, what happened? Deets Max!-9:53_

_Max- I’m not telling you! -9:54_

_Chloe- Tease. -9:54_

_Max- Shut up! -9:54_

_Chloe- Okay! Okay! But_ _you owe me lunch for blowing me off last night. Two Whales? -9:55_

_Max- Where else?- 9:55_

_Chloe- Fair point. 1:30?  -9:55_

_Max- Works for me. See you then ❤️ -9:56_

_Chloe- See ya❤️ -9:56_

Max immediately laid back down and cuddled back up to Kate. She had plenty of time before she had to meet Chloe. Right now she wanted to sleep a little longer with her girlfriend.  _Girlfriend._ Max smiled and buried her face in Kate's neck, soon she drfted back off to sleep. 

 Max was woken up by Kate moving around. Kate hadn't meant to wake her sleeping partner and quickly apologiziled.

 "Sorry Max, didn't mean to wake you up"

 "Iss okay" Max mumbled sleepily. She sat up and rubbed the groggoness from her eyes. "Good morning beautiful" Max said.

 Kate smiled and leaned in for a kiss, one kiss became two, two turned to three, three to four, and now Kate was pinning Max to the bed, kissing her harshly. Their morning makeout session was quickly heating up, Max undid Kate's bra and Kate slyly moved her hand towards Max's panties. Max tossed the bra aside and took one of Kate's nipples in her mouth, nibbling it softly. Kate rested her hand on top of Max's panties, she glided her fingers lightly over the pink fabric. Through her panties Kate could feel how wet Max was, she slowly slipped her hand under them. Kate roughly pressed her middle fingertip on Max's clit and started rubbing. 

 Max removed her mouth from Kate's nipple and opted to attack her neck with it instead. She bit, kissed, and sucked Kate's neck, leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks in her wake. Kate decided to worry about those later and focused on what her hand was doing instead. She moved her middle finger form Max's clit and slwoly inserted inside Max's warmth. Max stopped her attack on Kate's neck to moan. She pressed her forward to Kate's. Kate started moving her finger and Max's moans grew more intense, acting like an aphrodisiac to Kate, spurring her on. She added another finger inside of Max and pumped them faster. Kate lifted her head just enough to meet Max's lips, and kiss them. Kate rubbed her thumb roughly across Max's sensitve clit. Max didn't hold out much longer after that. She came, covering Kate's fingers in her juices. 

 Kate slowly pulled her fingers out of Max's still pulsing pussy. She brought the fingers to her mouth and erotically licked them clean. She leaned in, presumably for another kiss, and Max met her halfway. She still couldn't believe how soft Kate's lips were. Max chased after Kate's lips as soon as they'd left hers, desperate for another kiss. Kate was happy to oblige. 

 Kate lied on top of Max and the pair continued their new makeout session for some time. Eventually Kate pulled away and rolled onto her side. She rested her head on Max's chest and stated up at the ceiling. Max started absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

 "This is nice Max. I could spend all day like this. Just the two of us" 

 "Me too Kate" She kissed the top of Kate's head and went back tob playing with het hair. 

  _Oh crap._ She just remembered lunch with Chloe.

 "Crap" Max pinched and rubbed bridge of her nose.

 "What?" Kate asked. Sbe twisted her body so she could look at Max.

 "I promised Chloe I'd meet her for lunch soon. But I can cancel and..."

 "No. You don't have to. It's okay" Kate quickly said. 

 "Are you sure? I'd much rather spend time with you"

 "That's sweet Max, but you promised her right? I'll be okay for a couple of hours. Promise" she said, she gave max a quick kiss and sat up.  

 "Okay. As soon as I'm done I promise to come back and see you" Max said, she returned Kate's kiss and sat up. "There's no where else I'd rather be than right here with you" 

 Kate smiled. "You're sweet Max. Now go on or you're gonna be late!"

***

 Max stepped off the bus and made her wau across the street towards the Two Whales diner. Just before entering she checked her phone. She had a new message fron Chloe. 

  _Chloe- Hey, I'm running late, step-douche held me up. Be there on 10-15 save us a booth in the back. See ya soon._

 Max smiled and shook her head. She entered the diner and went straight towards the back, sitting in the farthest booth. She looked out the window to her left, staring at the beautiful blue waters of Arcadia Bay. Max felt like she'd been staring at those waters for hours when Chloe suddenly slid into the seat in front of her. 

 "Sorry I'm late. So what's up Max? You and Kate huh?"

 Max rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I literally just sat down Chloe" She said with a laugh.

 "Sorry, Hi Max, how are you?" Chloe asked with a grin.

 "I'm good. Really good" Max smiled.

 "Oooh, I bet. I know that look" Chloe waggled her eybrows. "Someone finally went and got her some"

 "Some what?" Joyce asked as she walked up to the booth Max and Chloe were sitting at. 

 "Uhh...some...coffe?" Chloe gestured to the mug in front of Max. Max's face was beet red.

 "Uh-huh" Joyce exchanged glances with each of the girls. Looking at Max she spoke again. "Well...I just hope you're being careful Max"

 Max didn't think her face could get any redder. "Yes ma'am" she squeaked, looking intently at her coffee.

 "Anyway...what can I get for you two?"

 "Hmm...bacon and eggs" Chloe decided.

 "Waffles for you Maxie?" Joyce guessed.

 "Yes, thank you"

 "No problem. I'll be back with your food. Sit tight" Joyce smiled and walked off. Max immediately glared at Chloe.

 Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah sorry about that. Speaking of, you never did answer my question earlier"

 "Which one?"

 "How was it!? C'mon! Deets Caulfield!" 

 Max blushed again. "It was..." She smiled wide remembering last night. "It was great. Amazing. I...I think I love her Chloe..."

 Chloe smiled. Max looked incredibly happy. The happiest she'd ever seen her. "All that after just one night? She really must be something special huh?" 

 Max nodded. "It's more than last night, you know that. And she is Chloe. She really, really is"

 "She?" Joyce asked, surprised by the pronoun.

 "Fuck!" Chloe jumped in her seat. Her mother's sudden appearance scared her. And Max, who was sitting still, eyes open wide.

 "Language!" Joyce said setting their respective plates of food down in front of them. Chloe rolled her eyes. Max still hadn't moved. Joyce sat down next to her in the booth. "Max, honey" She wrapped an arm around Max, and rubbed her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything you dont want to, but I just want you to know, no matter what, I love you. You've always been like another daughter to me, you know?"

 Max nodded. "I know" She breathed in and out deeply. She was ready for this, she was totally ready for this. Her heart started to race. Maybe she wasn't ready for this... "I uh...do want to tell you, Joyce. I'm...I'm..." 

 Joyce rubbed her shoulder again. "It's okay honey, you don't have to say it"

 "I want to" Max took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she felt so scared, she swallowed her fear down as best she could "I'm gay" She said. Joyce squeezed her tightly. Eyes still closed, Max felt a hand on her own. She opened her eyes and seen Chloe smiling at her. Max's heart stopped racing. She slowly smiled, a few tears welling in her eyes. Joyce kissed the side of Max's head. 

 "Eat up now you two. The three of us can talk later" Joyce smiled at both of them before walking away.

 Max dried her eyes on the sleeves of her hoodie. Chloe cleared her throat. "I um...I'm sor-"

 "It's ok" said Max. "It's not your fault. Let's just eat" She smiled. Chloe nodded. After she'd finished eating and said her goodbyes to Chloe and Joyce, Max turned down Chloe's offer for a ride and decided to walk back to Kate's. Sne had a lot she wanted to think about.

 It was starting to get dark when Max got back to Blackwell, she'd been at the diner alot longer than she'd originally planned, plus it wasn't a short walk back. Walking through the currently empty halls of the girl's dormitory Max seen her, the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Kate. Smiling she walked up to her. "Hey you" 

 Kate turned to see her. The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Max. "Hey you" She returned Max's smile. The pair shared a quick kiss. "I missed you" Kate whispered. 

 "I missed you too" Max whispered back. "Shall we?" She asked, tugging on Kate's long sleeves, and nodding towards Kate's dorm.

 "Yes" Kate smiled. "But I need to shower tonight, that's actually what I was about to do, so I'll have to at some point, though right now I'd rather spend time with you" She pulled Max in close and kissed her. Pulling back, Max lead the way into Kate's dorm and locked the door behind them. She slipped herself out of her jacket, and Kate pulled her shirt over her head. Max quickly did the same, and the pair nearly jumped at each other. Kissing wildly the pair collapsed onto Kate's bed. Max slid her hands up Kate's back and unhooked her bra, then promptly tossed it aside. She stopped kissing Kate and instead found herself kissing her breasts. Max cupped Kate's lovely tits and greedily sucked on her nipples, quickly switching between the two. Letting go, Max reached behind herself and unclasped her own bra. She then stood and pulled her pants off, then helped Kate with hers. 

 Kate grabbed hold of Max wrists and pulled her back down onto the bed and into another kiss. She glided her hands down Max's back, stopping at her butt. She firmly groped each of Max's amazing ass cheeks, earning a small moan from Max. Kate then slid Max's panties down. She stopped kissing Max to look her in those beautiful eyes she had. "I love you" 

 "I love you too" 

 Kate leaned up and started kissing and sucking Max's neck, leaving a few hickies of her own on Max. "Lay down" She whispered. Max rolled off of Kate and onto her back. Kate propped herself up on her elbow then stood and quickly pulled off her own panties. She moved towards Max and placed a hand on both of her knees, gently she spread Max's legs. Kate stared at Max's pussy, then the rest of her.  _So beautiful._ She thought. 

 Carefully Kate positioned herself in between Max's legs, holding onto her thighs for support. Max seen what she was trying to and helped as best she could. Finally in position the couple moved closer together. Max slid a hand underneath Kate's thigh and rested it there, her other hand was drawn to Kate's chest. Slwoly she pushed Kate down onto the bed so that she was the one on top. Then Max wasted no time in grinding herself against Kate. Or more specifically Kate's incredibly wet pussy. "Fuuuck" Max panted out. Kate moaned in agreement. Each of them began moving their hips. They started slowly, but soon they were rapidly and wildly grinding against each other. Kate was pretty sure this was called 'tribbing' or sometimes 'scissoring'.

 Or at least that's what those internet videos had said. Kate had never watched porn before, but earlier today, after Max had left, she missed her so much, and she was still so horny, that Kate decided if she'd already had sex before marriage (with a woman no less) that masturbating wasn't really a problem. So she decided to look up some porn, and happend across a video of two lovely ladies tribbing, as soon as she seen what it was she wanted to try it with Max. So here they were, tribbing, and god did it feel good. So did her orgasm. In the heat of the moment Kate decided she didn't currently care about what she said earlier and cried out Max's name as she came. Max followed her girlfriends example. 

 Both ladies were panting heavily when they cuddled up next to each other. Max let Kate be big spoon this time. Kate gingerly kissed Max along her neckline. Whispering little 'I love you's' as she did. When she was done Kate kissed the top of Max's head. "Goodnight Max"

 "Goodnight Kate" Max rolled over to face her sleeping partner and kissed her. "I love you"

 "Love you too" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I know, I know it's been far too long since I updated this but I was busy working on another fic, plus some writers block :p   
>  But my writers block seems to be cured, hopefully for a while. So I thought I'd wrap up and post this. I know not a lot of people really read this, and I kind of wad thinking about scrapping this fic but there's a few bookmarks and people that seemed to like this, so that's reason enough to keep going, anyway to all of you who do read it thank you! : ) and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> See ya in the next one! -Kalexandra


End file.
